girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-12-10 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/130776.html Yaah!]" --Moloch Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Otilia rises! So where is Von Pinn? Or is that a philosophical question? --Rej ¤¤? 05:09, December 10, 2010 (UTC) : Well, the Otilia consciousness that formerly resided in the Von Pinn construct is clearly in the devil dog now, and the von Pinn body itself is likely an empty shell, devoid of any sapience even if it does still have any physical life left in it (and even that is doubtful at this point), but are you suggesting that what defines an individual may be both the pneuma and the corpus, and therefore a new combination of mind and body is, in a philosophical sense, a new individual? That has some bearing on the subject of the Other's "callings", as well.... --Undomelin 05:32, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Or are you suggesting that the "transfer" might be a "copy and paste", rather than a "cut and paste"? And then there's the issue existential issue raised by those who claim that every use of a Star Trek transporter involves the murder of one individual at the source and the creation of a clone at the destination. Of course, that claim itself assumes that in the course of normal living, there is a continuity of identity in consciousness to begin with, an assumption that we generally make automatically, but are hard pressed to prove is true, and it is difficult even to pin down the degree to which the question is meaningful. (For that matter, while most of us reflexively think of our consciousness as one entity, neurology research has shown some very odd things that suggest that to some degree, our sense of a single "self" may be illusory.) --Undomelin 05:56, December 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Wow, that's like, y'know, deep.Schmott Guy(?) 02:39, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Woohoo, called it! =) --Undomelin 05:12, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Don't get cocky, kid! --Billy Catringer 06:50, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'll thank you not to bring up that unfortunate mix-up accident with the rooster and the teleporter CLUCK''type. Er, I mean teleporter ''prototype. It's BRAWK a sore... *Ahem* ...It's still a sore subject, particularly when I'm molting. --Undomelin 02:22, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Help me! Er-uh-er-ih-errr! Help me! Er-uh-ih-er-ih-errr! Help me! Bawk, bawk, baaaawk.--Billy Catringer 08:14, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Heheh! =) --Undomelin 04:09, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Von Pinn as we knew her was a construct and may never have had a consciousness to begin with, the muses body that contained the castle originally contained Otillia , but recently maybe 200 years ago the swap was made, now if im guessing right, Higgs will have to repair the muses body, cause i think he is related or a construct of or Von Rijn himself . Agathahetrodyne 01:33, December 11, 2010 (UTC) : Higgs and Tarvek. Argadi 10:15, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd say that Agathahetrodyne's right, but then I might curse her, so I'll argue against what she says. Ain't no way Higgs is von Rijn. Uh-uh! No way! No how.--Billy Catringer 08:14, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page